Sub-Zero vs Kula Diamond
Sub-Zero vs Kula Diamond is Peep4Life's one hundred and twenty ninth DBX! Description Season 9 Episode 9! Mortal Kombat vs King of Fighters! The cryokinetics from fighting games meet in battle, only one walks away... '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight After seeing off is challenger with ease, Sub-Zero turned to walk away from the battlefield. From the distance, Kula Diamond had watched the battle occur and while she admired the power Sub-Zero possessed, she didn't appreciate him throwing the man into a car which of course had triggered one of her least favourite things in the world: Fire! She skated after Sub-Zero, before getting in front of him. "I want a fight. Come on, take me on!" she insisted, but Sub-Zero had no time for her. "Not today." he remarked, walking away from her. Kula stood there, watching him walk away. "Well, if you're too scared. 'Cos you know I'm a girl and all... but it's OK! Really." Not taking the insulting remark too kindly, Sub-Zero turned back around. "Alright, I'll take you on.But this will be your last fight..." 'Here we go! ' As Sub-Zero came in with a kick, Kula waited until the very last second to move around him and kick him in the back. She then kicked an icy projectile at Sub-Zero, who batted it away. The two traded kicks and punches, until Sub-Zero grabbed Kula and attempted a suplex. As he hoisted her into the air, she freed herself and landed safely on her feet. She then slid across the ground, underneath Sub-Zero and generated a large chunk of diamond underneath him. Sub-Zero recovered and went for a Rib Breaker, he dug his elbows into Kula's ribs before slamming her into the floor. He followed up with an Ice Nugget, dropping a giant piece of ice on top of Kula. She got from under it, and kicked more ice at Sub-Zero, who blocked the moves. She then figured it was her turn to drop something on Sub-Zero. She summoned a snowman, which dropped itself on Sub-Zero, burying him in a pile of snow. When Sub-Zero burst out, he charged at Kula, who froze the floor and sidestepped, making Sub-Zero crash into a nearby wall thanks to the slippy path. Kula took a step back and yawned. "Not the challenge I was expecting. Such a shame." she said, before getting back into position. Sub-Zero then created a Frost Hammer and tried to smash it down on Kula in one leap. She again waited until the very last second to act, ducking and sliding beneath him. But when she completed her slide, Sub-Zero attacked with Cold Shoulder, barging Kula over before swinging again with a Free Fall Super Move. He froze Kula momentarily, before leaping into the air and shattering the ice with an axe handle, which spiked her right into the floor. Kula got back up, and used Diamond Edge. A chunk of rock burst from the ground, clipping Sub-Zero and lobbing him into the air. She then followed through with a Crow Bite, uppercutting Sub-Zero into the nearby wall. He recovered sharply, and used Force Claws, smashing Kula across the path once more before delivering a hard kick through a brick wall. "It's done, child. You have nothing more to show me." Sub-Zero declared, walking towards Kula, who kicked ice at him. He blocked them and threw out a Frost Bomb. This caught Kula off guard, knocking her down again and Sub-Zero didn't let up. He grabbed Kula and lifted her into the air before suplexing her across the area. Kula slid on the icy ground, clutching at the back of her neck. Clearly she had landed hard and was in a great deal of pain. Sub-Zero decided to play on Kula's mind by cloning himself with the ice. Kula skated towards Sub-Zero, but he hoisted his clone up and threw it on Kula. "Gah! Get OFF!" she grunted, trying to lift the figure. As she did, Sub-Zero closed in, but was caught by lodges of ice kicked by Kula. She then got back to her feet and delivered a Crow Bite. As Sub-Zero fell back down, Kula went to hit it again, but she was caught by the hand and lifted for another suplex. Kula this time landed right on her head, dizzying her. She struggled to her feet as Sub-Zero came in with a sharp kick. Kula tried meeting him with her own kicks, but she simply lacked the strength that Sub-Zero had at this point. Kula tried skating at Sub-Zero, but this time changed her pattern so that she kicked out before reaching him. She then used the momentum to aid her second kick, which caught him upside the head. Sub-Zero staggered backwards, but was followed by a leaping strike from Kula, who then did a cocky spin. She blew a kiss at Sub-Zero, breathing out her signature Diamond Breath. Sub-Zero was knocked over by the attack, and Kula made sure to stamp on his abdomen with her skates as hard as she could. But Sub-Zero refused to stay down! He summoned a large icicle which he charged at Kula with. She kicked the point away, trying to dodge but she was smashed in the ribs by the side of the spear. She collapsed to a knee, as Sub-Zero stood over her. He raised the icicle and went to impale her, but she had one more card to play: Freeze Execution! The blizzard swept over the battlefield, taking Sub-Zero in the air and freezing his lower body. He was frozen almost solid, left squirming as Kula picked herself up. She used the slippy floor for momentum as she skated, using her skates to kick through Sub-Zero's throat, detaching his head from the rest of his body. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Kula Diamond!Category:Peep4Life Category:Ice themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:King of Fighters vs Mortal Kombat themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Arcade Coin-Op Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel